Mathematical models of geological formations have many uses for hydrocarbon production. Formation models may include both rock fractures and faults and distinct transitions between different deposited rock formations that can contribute to the flow and containment of hydrocarbons and thus provide an estimate of an amount of producible hydrocarbons. Once the amount is estimated, further steps may be taken such as determining the economic feasibility of production from the formation and a suitable location of a well. Other factors may also be determined from the formation model such as stress at each of the fractures and subsidence of formation rock and likelihood of an earthquake after extraction. The accuracy of corresponding estimations and determinations depends on the accuracy of the formation model. Hence, improvement in the accuracy of formation models would be well received in the drilling and production industries.